


Art for "Good Bait and the Help" Cap-IM BB [Team Quebec]

by marumo



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: The art for Navaan's 2019 Cap-IM BB work"Good Bait and the Help"(Team Quebec).It is a point where Steve can't stand with the flirty villain anymore and blows his cover...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art for "Good Bait and the Help" Cap-IM BB [Team Quebec]

**Author's Note:**

> I had an honor to draw an art for [Navaan's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaan) fantastic fic... undercover mission, kidnapping, a flirty villain... I love every moment of the fic! It made me so happy throughout reading. Please go and check her [fic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703252)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


.  
.  
.  



End file.
